teen_witch_of_baldwin_hillsfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Witch of Baldwin Hills
Teen Witch of Baldwin Hills is a young adult novel series created by Maryam Wells. The story centers on Kat Martin, a young high school girl, living in an affluent neighborhood in South Los Angeles called Baldwin Hills, who finds she is a descendant of a powerful witch from the 17th century. Now with magical powers and abilities, Kat must use them to defend Baldwin Hills from evil demons and warlocks, while maintaining her normal life. Keeping her supernatural identities separate and secret from her normal life as a teenager often becomes a challenge for her, with the exposure of magic having far-reaching consequences on their various relationships and her friendships with mortals and resulting in a number of police and FBI investigations throughout the series as well as reporters who would find out about her secret with the threat of exposing her. The series had popular storylines involving Kat's on-again/off-again relationship with an warlock-mortal hybrid named Damian Cooper, her other relationship with mortal Cayden MacDonald, dealing with normal high school life, and finding out she has a sister. The series quickly gained popularity and spawned several spin-off series, including The Jones Chronicles, about Kat's relatives who had embraced their witch heritage and battle demons and warlocks while having normal lives, similar to Kat's story and the second series, Twin Witches, about identical twins Bianca and Ciara living with Kat's mother, while Kat was living in Downtown L.A. to attend college. There is also an prequel series entitled Diaries of an Baldwin Hills Witch, taking place where Kat was in middle school and she is already aware of her status as a witch. Premise Kat Martin is "The Destined One," in a long line of powerful supernatural witches to battle evil demons and warlocks. All her life, Kat lived life like a normal person because her mother, Olivia had concealed their heritage of being witches from her. But one day, while walking home, Kat was attacked by two demons and she unexpectedly transported from the place of attack to the front of her apartment. Kat was surprised by the attack and went home to tell her mother. Only to find her grandmother, Agatha there, who was visiting her daughter and granddaughter. While she and Kat were walking to the park, Agatha sensed danger and the two demons returned to attack Kat again. Agatha protected her granddaughter by using a force field which caused the demons to be electrocuted to dust. Shocked by what happened, Kat questioned her grandmother who she was. Agatha revealed that she is a witch and so was Kat and her mother. Shocked by this, Kat confronted her mother. She revealed they they are witches, descendants of an powerful witch from the 17th century, who concealed her species for the safety of her family during the "Salem Witch Trials". Kat's grandmother tells her that evil has return and now has threatened to enslave mankind. Agatha tells her granddaughter that she is now the Destined One and it is her duty to protect innocent people and mankind from the evil Revolta's magic. Olivia agrees to teach Kat how to use witchcraft for her defense against Revolta's minions, with an condition that Kat must keep her identity as a witch a secret. Kat is also helped by her two best friends at Baldwin Hills High: Chantal Williams and Maria Santos. Chantal is a bubbly, happy-go-lucky, who is boy-crazy and sweet. In contrast, Maria, with no supernatural skills but very athletic, provides comic relief and a grounded perspective. She is tomboyish who excels in school unlike Kat and Chantal. The characters grew over the course of the series. Kat's mother, Olivia Martin, who is a powerful witch from the Spelling Coven who functions as an anchor of normality in the Martin's lives after Kat learns she is a witch. Kat's younger sister Kendra Tanner is introduced in the second arc. A Warlock-Mortal hybrid, Damian Cooper, is Kat's love interest throughout the first three arc. The two have a on and off relationship while Kat has another relationship with Cayden MacDonald, an Mortal at her high school. Characters Storylines from Teen Witch Arcs Spin-offs Teen Witch of Baldwin Hills has inspired a range of official and unofficial works, including television shows, books, comics and games. This expansion of the series encouraged use of the term "Serenaverse" to describe the fictional universe in which the line of Serena Witches and related stories take place.91 The franchise has inspired Buffy action figures and merchandise such as official Buffy/Angel magazines and Buffy companion books. Eden Studios has published a Buffy role-playing game, while Score Entertainment has released a Buffy Collectible Card Game. Series continuation The storyline is being continued in a comic book series produced by Joss Whedon and published by Dark Horse Comics. The series, which began in 2007 with Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight, followed by Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine in 2011, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten in 2014, serves as a canonical continuation of the television series. Joss Whedon was interested in a film continuation in 1998,92 but such a film has yet to materialize. The Jones Chronicles Main article: The Jones Chronicles The spin-off The Jones Chronicles was introduced in -, at the start of Teen Witch of Baldwin Hills arc four. The series was created by Teen Witch's creator Maryam Wells. Like Teen Witch, it took place in Downtown Los Angeles. The series features a powerful witch from the Spelling Coven and is a mother of five girls. They are relatives of Kat Martin. The series was given a family tone focusing on the family of beautiful witches in Downtown Los Angeles. The matriarch is Myra Jones, who is a owner of a retail clothing boutique and mother of five daughters. She is also the older half-sister of Kat Martin's mother, Olivia. Myra lives in an apartment complex with her daughters; the tough, but feisty Sandra; the ballsy, loud-mouth Tasha; the smart, studious China; the sweet, ditzy Alexa; and the rebellious tomboy Tina. All five girls carry on the legacy of battling evil forces that threaten to enslave mankind, but they deal with normal issues like relationships, careers, and sisterhood. The most memorable storyline revolved around youngest sister, Tina's sexuality when she falls for an female classmate after they were paired together to do a history project. The family faces their biggest - when a battle with powerful demon, Drax endangers the lives of seven innocent people and captures Myra. Although Myra escapes and the innocent civilians are safely rescued, an explosion traps Myra's five daughters who were trying to rescue their mother, unfortunately China is killed in the blast. The In addition to Boreanaz, Angel inherited Buffy series cast regular Charisma Carpenter (Cordelia Chase). When Glenn Quinn (Doyle) left the series during its first season, Alexis Denisof (Wesley Wyndam-Pryce), who had been a recurring character in the last nine episodes of season three of Buffy, took his place. Carpenter and Denisof were followed later by Mercedes McNab (Harmony Kendall) and James Marsters (Spike). Several actors and actresses who played Buffy characters made guest appearances on Angel, including Seth Green (Daniel "Oz" Osbourne), Sarah Michelle Gellar (Buffy Summers), Eliza Dushku (Faith), Tom Lenk (Andrew Wells), Alyson Hannigan (Willow Rosenberg), Julie Benz (Darla), Mark Metcalf (The Master), Julia Lee (Anne Steele), and Juliet Landau (Drusilla). Angel also continued to appear occasionally on Buffy. The storyline has been continued in the comic book series Angel: After the Fall published by IDW Publishing and later Angel and Faith published by Dark Horse Comics. Expanded universeedit Main articles: Buffyverse canon, List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer novels and List of Buffyverse comics Trade paperback cover of Buffy: Season Eight Volume One, written by Joss Whedon. Outside of the TV series, the Buffyverse has been officially expanded and elaborated on by authors and artists in the so-called "Buffyverse Expanded Universe." The creators of these works may or may not keep to established continuity. Similarly, writers for the TV series were under no obligation to use information which had been established by the Expanded Universe, and sometimes contradicted such continuity. Dark Horse has published the Buffy comics since 1998.93 In 2003, Whedon wrote an eight-issue miniseries for Dark Horse Comics titled Fray, about a Slayer in the future. Following the publication of Tales of the Vampires in 2004, Dark Horse Comics halted publication on Buffyverse-related comics and graphic novels. The company produced Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight with forty issues from March 2007 to January 2011, picking up where the television show left off—taking the place of an eighth canonical season.49 The first story arc is also written by Whedon, and is called "The Long Way Home" which has been widely well-received, with circulation rivalling industry leaders DC and Marvel's top-selling titles.94 Also after "The Long Way Home" came other story arcs like Faith's return in "No Future for You" and a Fray cross-over in "Time of Your Life." Dark Horse later followed Season Eight with Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine, starting in 2011, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten, which began in 2014. Pocket Books hold the license to produce Buffy novels, of which they have published more than sixty since 1998. These sometimes flesh out background information on characters; for example, Go Ask Malice details the events that lead up to Faith arriving in Sunnydale. The most recent novels include Carnival of Souls, Blackout, Portal Through Time, Bad Bargain, and The Deathless. Five official Buffy video games have been released on portable and home consoles.95 Most notably, Buffy the Vampire Slayer for Xbox in 2002 and Chaos Bleeds for GameCube, Xbox and PlayStation 2 in 2003.[9